the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual/Law Enforcement
Any soldier may be called upon to perform Law Enforcement according to the rules, regulations, and general orders of the army. These actions may include preventing crime, preserving the peace, protecting life and property, and detecting and arresting violators of the law. When a soldier is working to enforce the law, he must do so according to code and protocol. This means that he must make sure that the laws that he enforces are current and valid, and binding on the suspect, and that his own behavior is in line with the rules of conduct and expectations of the First Regiment. Deportment Before even the first question is asked or the first piece of evidence gathered, the soldier's appearance and attitude will have an impact. The old sayings about first impressions are true: people decide from that first moment what they think and how they will react to someone. A belligerent or high-handed approach will most certainly offend, but a weak and inconsistent approach will communicate to evildoers that they have the upper hand. It is critical to behave appropriately from the start of any situation, to establish a respectful environment in which the best resolutions can come about, and if those best resolutions aren’t possible, to see to it that justice is served. First, be aware that in the law’s terms, a soldier is known as an “agent of the Crown”. This means that you, the soldier, are a representative of the King and his intentions, as expressed in the laws and the rules of conduct for the army. For whatever you do, the King may be called to account, or held responsible; therefore, keep in mind that you are carrying a heavy burden, and an honorable one. Behave not with brutality and arrogance, but humility for yourself and pride for your Kingdom. No situation should be handled alone if another soldier is available to assist. If you become aware of a situation—such as encountering a fight, or being approached by an accuser—and you are alone, immediately send a messenger or use other means to seek assistance from other soldiers. When taking charge of the situation, the highest-ranking soldier should announce his own name and the names of any other men who have arrived with him. This establishes your identity and authority, identifies to the citizens who is the primary person responsible, and reinforces to everyone that the situation is now under control. You must approach with courtesy and calm. If you begin rudely or even tersely, the pride of the citizens will be wounded and they will be much less likely to cooperate. The lower-ranking soldiers present should behave with deference to their superior at all times. If the superior is questioning witnesses, he should not be interrupted. He certainly should not be contradicted at any time. Additionally, it is not appropriate for any soldier present to pronounce an opinion or a conclusion before the investigation is over. No accusations should be made, either; actions should simply be taken or warnings issued as needed. Maintain the good opinion of the people, and you maintain your own reputation and that of other workers of justice. Remember that you are also a citizen of Stormwind, and a servant of the Kingdom. Handling of Incidents When a soldier undertakes to help enforce the laws of the Kingdom, he must be sure that he does it properly and completely. The best way to assure this is to be consistent, and to follow a similar pattern. Many a criminal case has failed to yield justice simply because a guard or a soldier forgot to secure evidence, or didn’t get the name of a witness; don’t be that guard. As with anything in the army, good habits become good reflexes, and good reflexes can mean the difference between glory and failure. Developing a familiar pattern will allow any soldier to make fewer errors, and determine the correct procedures for any situation based on the circumstances. Investigation is not unlike combat in that respect: while no two situations are the same, the same moves carried out at the right times are the key to victory. Take Control of the Situation The first thing you must ensure is that the disorder stops. Any crime in progress must be halted; any violence must be curtailed. Once you are on the scene, everything should be under control as swiftly as possible. You are an agent of the king’s peace. In most situations, the most senior soldier responding to the situation can announce himself and those who have accompanied him, and this will be enough to bring a halt to the ongoing disorder. If it is necessary to subdue any combatants, do so with non-lethal force, especially non-violent disabling methods such as sleep spells, freezing spells, or methods of soothing the target. The patrol should “lock down” the area at once. This is to ensure that no witnesses or evidence depart the scene of the incident, so that a complete depiction of the situation can be delivered to the authorities. Too often, innocents are jailed due to this lack of clarity, and the guilty are too often set free to offend again. At this point, assess the situation. If anyone is injured or in emotional distress, the soldier in charge should assign his men to render aid as necessary. Remember that, at this point, you may not know all of the circumstances that led to this situation; therefore, treat every Alliance citizen in the area with the same respect and courtesy. When to Use Force Every agent of the crown has a right to self-defense against physical force in his duty of enforcing the king's law. Bear in mind, however, that there is a difference between provocation and physical force. If a citizen is spitting on you, or verbally assaulting you, you still do not use force. If armed force is used against an agent of the crown, he is permitted to answer in kind. It is expected that soldiers use only the force they need to subdue violent offenders to the point of surrender. Do NOT wound or kill criminals who are broken and subdued. If a criminal is to be executed, this will be carried out by the duly appointed executioners of the Crown, at the appointed time. A soldier should only attack first if the situation absolutely calls for it. Use your judgment: If an offender's actions put others in danger, do what you must to protect the life and property of the king's subjects. Investigate The highest-ranking soldier in any patrol is automatically assumed to be in charge; unless there are orders to the contrary, he should coordinate the handling of the investigation. The first thing to determine is whether all of the parties to the incident are still present--whether perpetrators, victims, or witnesses. The coordinator should identify all of these parties as quickly as possible, and get contact information. No two people will experience the same event in the same way, so any witness’ statement may provide crucial details that others’ lack. The next step is to determine exactly what the trouble is. One can ask “What seems to be the trouble here?”, but this will often result in more information than he can process at once, especially if the witnesses are agitated or in distress. Targeted questions are key; for example, “Mr. Brawlinstreet, why were you fighting Miss Hehaditcoming?” This not only establishes that you want this specific information, but from whom. If anyone else attempts to interrupt, inform them that you will be happy to hear them out in one moment, and without interruptions to themselves. In some cases, particularly in cases where the witnesses know one another and show partiality, you may want to separate the witnesses. This can prevent them from comparing notes, discussing details, and tampering with one another’s memories. Any details that sound unlikely or peculiar should be focused on. Don’t be afraid to pursue a line of questioning if you believe it may be critical to fully understanding the situation. In the meantime, at least one soldier should be assigned to the collection of evidence, ideally two. Anything collected or seized should be carefully noted in detail, and if seized, make sure to note the contact information of the owner. In the case of potentially hazardous artifacts, precautionary measures should be taken to contain them; if necessary, contact a member of the Mage Circle for the correct procedures or for assistance. Disposition Once you have completed the immediate questioning and collection of evidence, you must make a determination about the “disposition” of the case. In most cases, a situation can be resolved with no more than a warning to the parties; however, some cases require further handling. Keep in mind that the objective of any soldier or guard is to maintain the peace. Arrests A soldier's duty is to ensure the safety of both the city and its people. It is to uphold the law and abide by it at the same time. And nothing could be more against the law than arresting someone without evidence of his guilt, or simply abusing your power by arresting whoever displeases you or offends your personal sensibilities. Arrests should always be a last resort! If something can be resolved with words, then by all means it should be done. A gentle reminder that there are laws in place, and that they will be upheld for the good of all, is often enough to stop most disturbances. Most people do not wish to be arrested and imprisoned, after all. Soldiers may elect to give only warnings to first-time offenders of minor crimes. Consult your superior ranking officers if you are uncertain about a situation's circumstances for punishment. Making an Arrest Should an arrest be necessary--that is to say that other paths have been tried and it has been decided that there is no other option available--you must treat the individual with civility, and make an effort not to worsen an already bad situation. You must first inform the offender that he or she will be taken in for what crime you believe he or she has committed. If the offender refuses, or becomes violent, it is your duty to convince the offender to cooperate or to subdue the offender to a point of surrender. (See “When to Use Force”, above.) Once the Offender Cooperates Whether you subdue a criminal through peace or violence, if the offender is armed, instruct the offender to drop his or her weapons on the ground and step away from them. Once the offender's weapons are at a safe distance from him or her, instruct the offender to come with you to the nearest garrison or prison for processing. Hold your weapon gingerly at a distance where you could immobilize or strike at the criminal if he or she attempts to flee or cause harm. You may deem it necessary to restrain the prisoner. In that case, make sure that you use no more force than is reasonable. Unless circumstances warrant otherwise, escort the prisoner to the guard or watch post by the most direct path you can, without stopping or dawdling. Do not permit the prisoner to interact with other citizens, nor allow other citizens to interfere, until you have arrived at your destination. Prisoner Protocol Once you have detained someone, there are a number of procedures to follow: # Escort the prisoner to a safe and secure location (usually a guard post or prison) as swiftly as possible; # Search him or her for any concealed weapons, illegal substances, anything of that nature, in all layers of his clothing; # Complete any interrogation that remains; # Place the prisoner in a cell with appropriate wards and precautions in place. Shut the cell door, lock it, and double-check to see that the door is locked properly; and; # Tell the prisoner when a trial will be conducted, or how long he will be staying in his cell. Ordinarily, the personnel at the watch post or prison will take charge of the prisoner, relieving you of further responsibility. However, if you are obligated to supplement the guards posted there, be aware that a prisoner may have a visitor once a day for ten minutes, under supervision. Be sure to search the visitor for weapons, papers, and contraband before and after the visitation. This rule does not apply to legal counsel, who may come and go reasonably freely and without supervision. Interrogation Once the offender has been taken to any guard or watchpost, your investigation may require you to question the prisoner further. Remember that at all times, you are to maintain professionalism, and you should defer to the local personnel and their standing rules. A properly conducted interrogation will not typically involve intimidating the suspect into breaking down into a tearful confession. The most effective interrogations result in the suspect cooperating fully and honestly, or revealing information without realizing what he has done. During an interrogation, attempt to develop a rapport with the suspect, using casual conversation to create a non-threatening atmosphere. Establish commonalities with the suspect; people tend to like and trust people who are like them, so focus on any of the suspect's interests or beliefs that you might share. If the suspect starts talking to you about harmless things, it becomes harder to stop talking (or start lying) later when the discussion turns to the crime. Punishment A criminal is only to be held in captivity until his or her verdict is reached or his sentence is determined. Once the criminal's sentence has been determined, it must be carried out as promptly as possible. Typically, this is the duty of the guards stationed at the prison. Written Reports Your handling of a case isn’t done until you’ve reported on it. A written report should be filed both with the Regiment’s local headquarters and with the local law office when: * You make an arrest; * You are obligated to use significant force; * The incident involves an injury or death; or * The incident involves extensive property damage. Any written report should contain: * The location of the incident; * The names of the parties involved; * A description of the unknown parties, if any ((their toons' names in OOC brackets)); * The names of the witnesses; * A description of the incident, including any offenses; * The statements of all parties and witnesses; * A timeline of the incident; * The names of responding personnel; and * The signature of the writer of the report. Supplemental reports should be added if further investigation is warranted. Foreign Nations and International Crime Stormwind City is the center of the Grand Alliance, and home of one of the largest ports in the Eastern Kingdoms. It therefore hosts a very large population of “foreign nationals”, which is to say people holding citizenship in nations other than Stormwind. Citizens of Other Nations Contrary to popular belief, foreign nationals are not exempt from following the laws of Stormwind while they are within our borders. Criminal incidents involving non-citizens must be handled the same as when they involve citizens: with courtesy, firmness, and justice. You may take into account that a foreign national may be unaware of certain cultural differences or laws, but remember that certain laws are constants in all nations of the Alliance. The guidelines set forth above remain in effect, with the exception that an emissary from their home nation can provide advice and representation for the offender. Make sure that you contact the nation’s embassy (in Stormwind) or consulate (local) as soon as possible after an arrest is made. Diplomatic Immunity Should an offender claim “diplomatic immunity”, be aware that this does not make him or her immune to arrest or prosecution. Diplomatic immunity only means that they are acting in their capacity as a diplomat, and their actions are assumed to be the will of their home nation. The difference that this makes is in sentencing, which is a matter handled by the officials of both nations. Any person who claims that you cannot arrest him or even interfere with his bad acts because of diplomatic immunity should be politely reminded of this information, and then you should proceed as with any other criminal assumed to be of noble standing. International Crime It happens from time to time that an offender flees from a nation after having committed his crime. You, as a soldier of Stormwind, are not permitted to pursue without express authorization. Once the offender leaves your jurisdiction, you must cease pursuit and report to a knighted officer as soon as possible. Extradition Extradition is the term for a nation turning over a person within its borders to another nation that wishes to prosecute him. It is a diplomatic process, and so is by and large out of the hands of the common soldier. Should you be called upon to help carry out an extradition in Stormwind, you are likely to be accompanying a knighted officer, who will make the arrest. Your job will be to ensure that the offender does not escape, does not harm anyone, and is not himself harmed. The prisoner, depending on the circumstances, may be escorted to prison or directly to the agreed-upon location where the foreign nation’s representatives are waiting to take custody of him. If you are to be among the representatives from Stormwind who are receiving an extradited criminal, then you will be accompanying a knighted officer. You must conduct yourself with the utmost professionalism, as you are a representative of the Kingdom of Stormwind on foreign soil. Be respectful of the citizens of your host nation, as you are considered deployed. International Investigations On occasion, an investigation may take one outside of the boundaries of Stormwind and its lands. Under these circumstances, certain protocols must be observed. Permission must be granted by an officer before any further action is taken. When that permission is granted, the soldier is to contact the appropriate member of whichever organization has jurisdiction over the destination. No further actions are to be taken until permission is acquired. Once that permission is had, all instructions from the officer must be followed to the letter. As the investigation progresses in the foreign jurisdiction, all activity must be documented. This will be in the form of supplemental reports, which are to be added to the original written report as created. When in a foreign jurisdiction, the soldier is on duty 24 hours of the day, 7 days a week. He must observe all standards of conduct, and must refrain from drinking, smoking, carousing, and discourteous behavior. The soldier away from base represents his home nation and his unit to the local population. Upon concluding business in the foreign jurisdiction, the soldier is to seek permission from his superiors to move to whatever location is next. Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual